Corrupt
by A Thief A Pharaoh A Priest
Summary: The continuation of Scandal. Due to damage done to the past the future has completely changed. Seto has become a slightly promiscuous school drop out working hard to provide for his younger brother. Can Yami fix everything without destorying his past further. Or should he be focused on the present. puppyshipping, antagoshipping, prideshipping eventually.
1. Chapter 1

Yami awoke inside his soul room. He knew something wasn't right from the moment he opened his eyes. Yami rushed to the door that linked his soul room to Yugi's, even after he separated from Yugi during the ceremonial duel they still had a strong connection, nothing was there. Yami ran through varies corridors finding nothing but locked doors.

"The puzzle! The puzzle hasn't been put together. I'm trapped."

* * *

"Hello, my name is Seto and I will be taking care of you all tonight. Can I start the table off with some water…a diet tea perhaps?" Seto stated to his table flatly. He was on his 11th hour of his shift and any fake enthusiasm he had put on for the first 10 hours was long gone.

He'd worked his fourth double in a round this week to try to get the last portion of his young brother's tuition. He was still a few hundred short after saving the entire summer, he expected as much. Rent didn't stop, nor did the bills. Things would have been better if his brother hadn't broken his arm; the trip to the emergency hadn't been pocket change either. The dent that had made in their savings almost landed Seto in the emergency room himself.

He did his best never to let on how stressed he was but he was sure his brother knew, after all he wasn't going to a high ranking school for no reason. He was a bright kid.

"How much have you made today?" a man whispered in his ear.

"I'm not disclosing that information."

"My offer still stands just to let you know. It would be for your brother's benefit. He is the only person in the whole world you care about after all."

"No thanks. I've been taking care for him his whole life and I've never needed any help." Seto snapped as he lifted a tray of assorted drinks and moved back into the dining room.

There was a bit of a dinner rush but nothing compared to the weekend. On the side of the dining room that wasn't being used that night was a small boy about 12 years old reading a book thick enough to be every book a typical child his age as ever read or been read. Seto watched him closely as he took the orders of the table of seven. He could tell just by the boy's posture or lack thereof that he was tired. As Seto sent the orders to the kitchen he wiped his name off the seating chart.

"Wow! You're cutting out early today." The hostess teased.

"Just long enough to put my brother to bed. I'll be back for late night and to close up."

"I swear Seto. Just call it a night. You need to get some sleep before your breakfast shift."

"I'll be fine."

The table didn't camp out after they finished their meal and left a very decent tip. Seto couldn't have been more pleased with them. Taking off his apron he made his way over to his brother and sat down across from him.

"Are you done?" he asked with surprise in his voice.

"I'm taking you home in a minute."

"So you're just taking a break." Seto could hear the lost hope in his brother's voice.

"Every cent counts kiddo." He said as he counted out his money from what he owed the restaurant. He smiled softly as he counted out 20,000YEN for himself. It was a nice sized step closer to what he needed, "Ready to go?"

"Yeah." He sighed as he gathered his books.

The walk home was only seven blocks but the neighborhood did a 180 after the fifth city block. Prostitutes hanging out on the corner looking for their next John with their pimps parked across the street. Drug dealers selling to various people on the street or pulling up to the crib at a red light.

Seto hated living in this area of town he wanted so much more for his brother and himself. But with how much tuition was currently a move wasn't in the near future.

Arriving back to their loft Seto quickly climbed the narrow stairs to the fourth floor. Mokuba always noticed that Seto rushed up the stairs when they were together, it didn't bother him but he wondered why.

"Alright, get dressed for bed." Seto told his brother as they entered their small room.

"You're not really going back to work are you?"

"I am. A lot of things are coming due Mokuba."

"Seto I don't need to go to that school. I don't want to if you're going to work yourself to death." Mokuba said plopping on his bed, "I wish you'd stay home with me."

"Mokuba, I understand I really do but I want you to have the best. Only the best and if I have to work day and night to provide that for you I will."

"But I don't need the best. I'll settle of mediocre."

"If I let you settle for mediocre than I'm nothing but a less than mediocre brother." Seto told Mokuba as he gathered his brother's things for the next day. He always took him over to a friend's house in the morning but as soon as things mellowed out at the restaurant Mokuba would arrive and sit in the empty dining room. Mokuba hadn't always liked the arrangement, in the beginning, but understood why his brother wanted him with him at all times.

"Would you lay down with me until I fall asleep?" Mokuba asked as he opened the book he had been reading before.

"Mokuba I really have to be heading back." Seto told his brother as he looked at the clock on the wall.

"Fine." Mokuba said with a sigh.

"Don't open the door for anyone." Seto told him as he bent over to kiss him, "I'll see you in the morning."

Seto left down the stairs quickly as he made his way back to work.

It always was easier coming through than going in their neighborhood. Cars would slow and drive alongside him mistaking him for a common street walker before driving off.

* * *

Arriving back at work Seto was surprised to see a few late night tables being sat upon his arrival.

"You can always count on foreigners to show up for late dinners." The hostess said.

"Let hope it's worth it." Seto told her as he moved towards the first table.

The only six late night tables dined that night but it was worth being awake at 2am polishing wine glasses. Seto had made another 10,000 yen off the tables collectively, which put him 2000 over his goal for his brother's tuition.

Seto yawned as he went over what had to be done in the morning. He of course had to get his brother dressed and to school. He was going with him to drop off the payment for the next term. Then back to work, for brunch, lunch and dinner. After the dinner rush his brother would arrive to do her homework in the closed section on the restaurant. Same thing every day.

"Did you meet your goal?"

"That would be none of your business." Seto replied.

"Why not? I'm only curious."

"Use your imagination then." Seto told him as he collected his things to make the walk home.

"How about a ride home then."

"I can walk."

"Why risk getting robbed? The deadline for your brother's tuition is due in the morning. If I were you I'd accept a ride home."

Seto knew his boss was right. Though he didn't want to Seto reluctantly accepted. Getting into the black and heavily tinted car Seto began to feel as though this was the biggest mistake of his life.

Seto realized that the trip was taking a lot longer than it should have taken because he was being taken uptown.

"I don't live this way."

"I just need to make a stop by the bank." He told him as he pulled up to an atm.

Seto crossed his arms as he stared out the window while he made his withdraw.

"I hope you made enough for your brother's tuition. You work really hard for his well-being. You're what I would call a selfless person. You didn't finish school did you?"

Seto remained silent.

"I figured you didn't. Nothing to be ashamed of. You're thinking of your brother's future."

"What are you getting at?" Seto snapped.

"Don't get defensive." He said as he came to a stop at a red light, "I just figured we could make an arrangement. I know you just barely made enough money to make the tuition payment. I'd gladly pay your up-coming rent for a small favor."

Seto knew exactly where this was going and he wasn't going down the path, "I'll pass."

"Is that so?" he said as he took a moment to regroup and come up with a new course of action. Seto took the moment to undo his seat belt and open the car door. He was farther from home but he wasn't in the mood to be propositioned.

"I'll walk."

"No!" his boss said as he grabbed onto Seto's arm, "I'll pay your brother's remaining tuition. He has two years left right?"

Seto couldn't believe that offer he knew that would be a huge amount of stress off his shoulders.

"You want your brother to have the best and you're running yourself into the ground to do it. Tuition is only going to get more expensive each semester. I wouldn't turn down a little assistance...if I were you." He fanned out several large bills and a check book, "How much is it? 8,890,000 yen right?"

Seto was frozen. He couldn't speak and he just managed to nod.

"That's a large amount of money. And just for the rest of his school year. I'll give you this check if you agree to a few sizeable favors."

"How many is a few?"

"It would vary." He said as he slipped the check and cash into an envelope, "On your performance." He held the envelope out to Seto, "Do we have a deal?"

Seto looked at the envelope. He'd been weighing his options the entire time. He could take a day off from work. Actually spend some time with his brother. Sleep more than four hours. Sleep, "Well?"

"Deal." Seto said as he took the envelope, "What do you want?"

"It's late. I'll discuss it in the morning." He said as he came to a stop outside Seto's building, "I'll be waiting here after you take your brother to school."

Seto got out of the car without another word. He couldn't believe what he'd just done, "Take the day off too Seto. You're going to need it."

* * *

Seto woke up to his brother pulling on his arm, "Seto get up." Seto rolled over onto his side as he looked over at the clock 6am. Three hours of sleep, "Why did you sleep in your work clothes?"

"Just tired I guess."

"At least you're being honest with yourself." Mokuba said as he went to wash up, "Were you able to make your goal last night."

Seto took a moment to answer, "Yes, you're fine."

"Was it worth it?"

"It's always worth it when it comes to you Mokuba." Seto said as he turned on the burner to make something quick for his brother and himself to eat.

While Mokuba was taking a shower Seto pull the envelope from under the mattress. He took the money he'd made from the night before and added it too it. Nearly a year of rent was inside it. Plus plenty to put aside to save. Seto moved the envelope and stuck it inside the one of the pots inside the cabinet. He didn't want his brother to suspect anything.

Making their way to the train station Mokuba talked about the new class schedules they would be getting that day in class and that he was hoping for the mass communication class. Seto didn't hear most of what he said but he did his best to focus on his brother's non-stop talking rather than the aftermath of having taken the money. He could only imagine what he'd gotten himself into and still couldn't think of a way out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Seto POV**

"If I gave him back the money I know for a fact I'd be out of a job because there's absolutely no way he'd keep me employed knowing not even money could sway me. Which wasn't true! It doesn't this is for my brother. I wouldn't do this for any other reason." I thought to myself as the train came to our stop.

Walking only a few blocks from the station they came to the school. The campus was bustling with parents making the tuition payments. As well as many new students that had been on the waitlist, just hoping for someone to drop out for whatever reason.

"I'll see you after school Seto!" Mokuba shouted as he began to run off.

"Just come straight home I'm not working tonight." Seto called back.

"Awesome see ya!"

Seto made his way into the admissions building and was surprised that the line wasn't very long and was moving along quickly.

"Surname?" asked a silver haired gentleman. I told him quickly causing the man to look up briefly, "You don't hear that name very often. Tuition for Mokuba?"

"Yes." I nodded. I hated small talk during these situations.

"He's a student in my class. You're not his father are you?"

"No, I'm his brother." I told him handing him the check for the payment.

"I see. If you were you either were very young when he was born or you just don't age." The man held out a receipt and smiled, "It was a pleasure meeting you."

"That made things more awkward than necessary." I thought as I rushed back to the station. If I didn't run into any tourist, while their attempting to figure out how to slide their ticket I'd be able to catch the first train back home.

I rushed down the stairs and made it through the line without problem. I even got a seat on the train. It would be what I'd consider of prefect day if I didn't have to meet my boss when I got home.

As I walked back to my apartment I kept an eye out of my boss's car. It was hard to miss it would be the only luxury car on the block, unless a pimp was looking for one of his girls. As I crossed the street I saw his car parked outside my building. He obviously saw me too since he got out.

"Good Morning." He said to me. I was beginning to feel sick, "How has your morning been."

"Fine." I told him as he followed me up the stairs.

I didn't make my quick trip up the stairs as I usually did. I could hear my heart pounding I couldn't go through with this! I couldn't! I can't!

I stopped at the door and looked at him, "Sir, I can't-"

"Are you backing out?"

"I'm no better than the people I walk pass on the streets if I go through with this. I could never-"

"You're already no better than the people selling it on the streets. You fell to their level when you accepted the offer."

"I just give you your money back."

"I don't want the money back I want you to follow through with your end of the deal." He stepped forward pinning me against the door, "You already used the check to pay for your brother's tuition. If you back out on our deal what's stopping me from telling the police that you stole the check and forged my signature? You couldn't even tell them the truth without incriminating yourself."

"You wouldn't."

"Are you willing to take that chance?" He asked me, "Now let's go inside."

He took my key from out of my hand and unlocked the door. I stepped inside once he nudged me forward. He had his hands on my shoulders as he led me farther into the apartment.

"You have a western style bed. How interesting." He commented as he walked over to it loosening his tie until he could take it off. He sat on the bed and eyed me from across the room, "Well? You don't have much of a choice. It's either this or jail."

"You'd really have me thrown in jail?" I wanted to call his bluff but I couldn't afford to risk it.

"I'd prefer if I didn't. I'd be losing one of my star servers. It's so hard finding people that are familiar with the western style of fine dining."

"I'm sure it wouldn't be that hard."

He stood up quickly and approached me so fast that I didn't have time to react, "We had a deal. You've already received your half. Now it's time for you to pay up." He grabbed me and pushed me onto my bed.

He crushed his mouth against mine. Kissing, biting and running his tongue against my lips. His hands were like ice against my skin and sent shivers over every inch of me. He rolled me over so I was on my stomach as he pulled my pants down. I heard him pop a cap on something then the sound of him slathering, what I could only assume was lubricant, onto this penis.

This wasn't going to be like another time I've done this. The failed attempt to put me at ease and the fact that he wasn't going to prep me at all. I'd done this before I wasn't scared more ashamed. I voided anyone that took the path of selling their bodies and now I was no better.

"It's a good thing I gave you the night off." He said as he pushed inside me. He leaned over me and kissed my neck as though that was supposed to numb the pain he caused. I kept my eyes closed the entire time trying to imagine myself anywhere else but here.

I was glad when he finished he'd lasted much longer than I'd expected. He cleaned himself up and left after that. I couldn't move or I was too afraid to move. My whole body hurt from the position I was forced into. My shoulders were bruised from his weight holding me down. The clock told me the whole ordeal lasted about an hour and ten minutes but I felt as though I'd just traveled to the many levels of hell.

I was awoken by the front door being opened, "Seto! You home?" I heard Mokuba call out.

I rushed out of bed to put on some clothes and rip the sheets off the bed. I was stuffing the filthy sheets into the laundry basket when Mokuba entered the room.

"How was school?" I gasped as the pain set in quickly.

"Fine, are you ok? You're standing like Quasimodo. Did you hurt your back again?"

"No I'm fine." I lied straightening up slowly.

Mokuba looked over at the bare mattress, "You were trying to flip the mattress by yourself again! Seto you're going to end up in the hospital if you do heavy things like that."

I let out a nervous laugh. I was glad that Mokuba didn't suspect anything. I knew he'd want to drop out of the private school if he knew what I did.

"You won't believe how many assignments the teachers handed out today. This semester's projects are ridiculous."

"How so?"

"100 page paper on pineapple farming." Mokuba glanced over at me, "I hope you can help me out with that one."

"Are you sure that's the right topic?"

"Yep." Mokuba sat down at the small desk in the corner of the room, "I'm going to knock out some of the math assignments now. Do you think you can check the answers for me, afterwards?"

"Of course." I told him as I forced myself not to hunch over and to stand up straight, "I'll start dinner. Just let me know it you need help."

I didn't even have enough time to add water to the rice cooker when the most annoying banging came from the front door. I rushed over just to make it stop.

"Hey! It's nice seeing ya home!"

"What do you want Jonouchi?"

"Wanna hang out? Ever since you quit school I hardly see you."

"I'm fixing dinner-" I began to tell him until he pushed pass me to get inside the apartment.

"Thanks for the invite."

"Hey Katsuya!" Mokuba yelled from the other room, "Are you staying for dinner?"

"Of course! I never get to see ya'll anymore."

I groaned I wasn't in the mood for Jonouchi's antics. Not after the day I had. I focused on preparing dinner but that proved difficult since Jonouchi wasn't giving me much personal space.

"I really wanna talk Seto."

"About what?"

"You dropped out of school, Seto. You were on a full scholarship."

I was thankful that Jonouchi kept his voice low. I couldn't image what Mokuba had to say if he knew the true reason I dropped out.

"Jonouchi, my brother and I are on our own. I couldn't stay in school and take care of him at the same time."

"You can come stay with my family. We have the extra room and all."

"No."

"Come on Seto. It's not some sort of hand out. Think of it like a sleep over. Like old times" Jonouchi wrapped his arms around Seto bringing him into a tight embrace, "You could finish school. Without worrying about living expenses. Maybe we could give us another chance too."

"Katsuya, it's not going to work. I need to work so I can pay Mokuba's tuition."

"I have a solution to that too! Have him transfer to my sister school. I'm sure he'd get a full ride no problem."

"No No No! Mokuba can do better than that." I snapped.

"School is school Seto. We're all going to get stuck doing something we don't really care about. Some people just want to have a better school to go along with their misery."

"Jonouchi, it's not happening."

"Whatever."

Jonouchi plopped down at the table. I could see he was unhappy about the triple rejection he'd received. Mokuba entered the room shortly after he needed help with an equation Jonouchi was actually able to help him with it.

The three of us sat down and ate dinner together. I wasn't as hungry as I had felt earlier but with Jonouchi having had invited himself to dinner, it was a good thing.

Mokuba ran out to get a treat from the local convenience store while I cleaned up. Jonouchi was a complete opportunist, not even a moment went by before Jonouchi was coming onto me. He held me tightly so I couldn't slip away from him. I knew that Jonouchi craved the relationship we'd once had. A small part of me wanted it again as well.

I felt his lips leave feather light kisses up my neck onto my jaw. He captured my lips soon after.

Something about his kiss made me feel at ease as though nothing else mattered for that very moment. I could hardly think when we were like this. I felt him push against the refrigerator while his hands tried to make quick work of my clothing.

"No, Katsuya. My brother." I exclaimed pushing him back.

"Sorry, got a little carried away."

Mokuba re-enter the apartment a second after with something that I was sure was either going to keep him up all night or cause nightmares.

"Katsuya are you going to stay the night?" Mokuba asked innocently.

"Sure if it's alright with Seto." Jonouchi told him.

"Mokuba I'm sure Jonouchi has a lot of other things to do before he has class tomorrow."

"Actually, we didn't get any new assignments today. So I'm in the clear."

"Yay, sleepover!"

When we all got in bed it was a very uncomfortable arrangement. I was sandwiched in between my brother and Katsuya. Katsuya was gently rubbing my arm as he waited for Mokuba to fall asleep, which never took long.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." I told him as a turned to face him, "Did you really have to stay the night?"

"I was expecting you to be at work this morning. I stopped by to see ya. But you weren't there. I went from seeing you every day to maybe once a week if I'm lucky."

"I took the day off. I had to drop off Mokuba's tuition-"

"Something's bothering you. I can tell. Tell me." Jonouchi wrapped his arms around me pulling me even closer to him.

"Nothing's wrong." I told him as I pushed away, "Now stop."

Jonouchi loosened his grip on me only to pull me in again. He curled over me as he started in on my neck. I never liked the idea of Jonouchi knowing my weakness but due to situations like this he was always learning something new about me.

"Jonouchi, my brother his less than two feet away." I managed to get out.

"I'll be quick."

"Stop it." I snapped whacking him against his head, "I'll kick you out."

The threat didn't stop Jonouchi from tickling me every few minutes until he fell asleep. I found sleep myself eventually.

* * *

I woke up before the alarm went off, about 15 minutes before. I was glad since with only one bathroom it was already difficult getting ready in the morning with just one other person but since Jonouchi slept over it only increased the difficulty. I jumped in the shower to take a quick one but as I was washing my hair I heard the door to the bathroom open.

"Room for one more?" I heard Jonouchi ask as he entered the small shower.

"Jonouchi, I swear. Get out!"

"Oh come on." He whined as he pulled me into a slippery embrace.

I felt my whole body blushing, "My brother is here."

"I'll be quick."

"You say that as if you have an opinion."

"That was one time!"

"I'm really not feeling it right now."

"That's because your hands are up here." Jonouchi told me as he guided my hand down to his junk.

I pulled my hand away instantly, "No."

"When did you become such a tease?"

"When you tried to fuck me with my brother in the bed."

"Hey, I wasn't going to go that far."

I shook my head as I wrung my hair out and turned the water off. I cover myself with a towel and tossed one to Jonouchi. We finished getting ready in mostly silence. Mokuba already dressed for school and finishing eating a quick breakfast.

"Morning, guys." He greeted, "I'm going to head out early. I want to stop but the computer lab and get some essay ideas."

Mokuba left unusually quickly.

Jonouchi walked with me to the restaurant. We talked a bit but it wasn't anything profound. I was actually sad to split ways when we arrived.

"I guess I'll see ya later then." Jonouchi told me as he leaned to hug me.

"Mokuba really likes it when you're around. If you're not busy could come up here to hang out with him until I get off."

"Sure, I'm sure he was pretty bored by himself." He smiled big at me.

"Do you plan to be late today?" I heard my boss stay. He was leaning out of the main door staring at Katsuya and me. This was going to be a very long day.

* * *

_So how do you like it? I hope you all understand what's going on thus far. Feedback is welcomed. Don't be shy I love reading reviews and private messages._

_Don't forget to review! I make me happy._

_8,890,000 yen = $86,890.86 for remaining two years of private middle school tuition. Divide that up and that's $21,722.72 a semester. That's no easy feat for a service industry worker. For those who don't know Western Wait Staff only make $2.13 hourly and depend and live off tips._


	3. Chapter 3

**AN-New poll on my profile page.**

* * *

I couldn't be happier that it was tourist season. A bus load of them arrived just in time for brunch. Despite most of the other staff not speaking any or much English it was an easy rush. I worked straight through my shift with not so much as a bathroom break. Everything had slowed down and I wasn't scheduled to work through dinner which was fine. I didn't really have to work as many doubles since Mokuba's tuition was paid up. I pulled off my apron and hung it up so I could take a quick break.

I entered the restroom only to discover I was being followed. He pushed me into the closest stall and pinned me against the wall.

"What are you doing?"

"I don't appreciate you bring the boy here?"

"What are you talking about? My brother comes here every day, let go of me!"

"The blonde from this morning, Seto don't play dumb with me."

"Whatever, I don't owe you an explanation. Our arrangement is complete."

"Complete?" He laughed, "If it was just your rent. I dropped a lot of money on your brother. You owe me more than just that one time. We did agree on a few _sizable_ favors."

I played back that night in my head and I remembered that he had changed the arrangement when he offered up the tuition money. The sound of his zipper being pulled down brought me out of my trance. He grabbed me hand and place it on his hardening member. I wanted to tighten my grip on it until I could rip it off.

He kept his voice down as he enjoyed the impromptu hand job. Shit like this was awkward and should be avoided at all cost. I never knew where to look in this situations, I didn't like looking at my own body **_staring_ **at another man's junk wasn't a turn on in the slightest. This was something I could imagine Katsuya asking me to do when we were in school together. My boss still managed to get off, despite my lack of enthusiasm, since he shot me right in the face.

I pushed past him as I went to wash my hands. I wasn't out for a solid five seconds before the restroom door was pushed open and I saw the head chef and my brother poke their heads in.

"Here he is." The cook announced as he withdrew quickly.

"I've been looking for you." Mokuba told me as he hugged me. I was not to touch me until I washed me hands at least five more times.

"Are you just getting here?" I asked as I lathered my hands up again. I noticed Mokuba watching me inquisitively but he didn't say anything.

"I've been here a few minutes. They said the last time they saw you; you were getting ready to leave. So are you done for today?"

"Yes, actually. I'll only be a few more minutes. Do you want something from here tonight? Or do you want me to make you something?" I told him.

"I'll get something from here. Did you want me to get them to make you something too?"

"Sure, pick whatever I don't care."

Mokuba absolutely loved the food here. I went into the back to finish up while Mokuba ordered with the chef. I could only imagine what I'd be eating.

Once the food was boxed and bagged Mokuba and I left. Jonouchi arrived just in time to join us. Arriving home Mokuba went ahead of us insisting the he plate the meals up. This only made me worry more about what he'd ordered for me.

"How was your day?" Jonouchi asked me as he stood outside.

"I'm considering getting a new job."

"Really why? Someone bothering you?" How does he always know!

"No more than usual. I need a change. I don't see myself there much longer."

"I have a suggestion..."

"Not moving in with you."

"Oh come one. I'm only thinking about you."

"You? Is that what we're calling him now?" I changed the subject with a sex joke. Cheap trick yes but it works. Jonouchi grinned mischievously at me. I should have killed his mood instantly but I didn't want him to start talking about school again.

"Hey, it's ready!" Mokuba shouted through the buzzer.

The two huge steaks with sides of pasta, mash potatoes, vegetables and Texas toast, I'm glad I didn't tell him not to go overboard. He gave Jonouchi a steak to himself and split one between the two of us. Everything always tasted better when you didn't have to eat alone.

I cleaned up which Jonouchi helped Mokuba with a few assignments. The evening went by smoothly despite everything I found myself completely at ease with the two of them here.

I let Mokuba go out to get himself a dessert from a café a few blocks over. I knew it would take some time for him to get back so Jonouchi and I had time to talk.

"Did you get in trouble today for being late?" he asked me.

I shook my head, "No, I wasn't late. He was just being an asshole."

"So he's the one bothering you?" How does he figure this stuff out so fast! "What's going on between you two?"

"Nothing!" I lied to him.

I heard a knock on the door and went to answer it assuming Mokuba had changed his mind or forgot something. Instead it was him.

"What are you doing here!"

I held the door open only a few inches preventing him from seeing in and Jonouchi from seeing out.

"We have business remember."

"What type of business?" Jonouchi pulled the door open wider against my wishes.

The look on Nosaka's face was a mixture of anger and embarrassment he wasn't going to come out and say what he was really here for.

"I see you have company. Sorry to intrude. We'll discuss this tomorrow." He said as he left quickly down the stairs.

"He's trying to fuck you." Jonouchi came out and said.

"Oh really?" I said sarcastically.

Jonouchi grabbed me forcing me to look at him, "I really wish you wouldn't take that so nonchalantly. Are you interested in him? He's old enough to be your father."

"I'm not interested in him." I snapped, "I'm acting so nonchalant about it because there's nothing I can do about how other feel about me."

"That explains a lot."

Mokuba fell asleep earlier than normal probably due to the heavy dinner we'd had. Jonouchi was spending the night again. I could tell Jonouchi was annoyed at me. All he wanted was the relationship we'd once had and part of me wanted it too. Now more than ever.

I crawled out of bed and stood over him trying to figure out how to wake him.

"Wanna talk?" he said opening one eye to look at me in the darkness of the room.

"Yes." I said motioning for the bathroom.

Something that I noticed about myself as I grew older was that I was relatively comfortable with my sexuality. I did enjoy sex for the most part. I can thank Jonouchi for that. He was my first. We met at school, while Mokuba and I were in foster care; he was very flirty with me right off the bat. The first time we had sex, was at his parent's house while they and his sister were out for the day. It wasn't the worst experience of my 16 years but it was a tie for second. I felt nothing but pain for the first few times we did it. I was close to believing that there was no way it could be pleasurable from my end. I still couldn't explain how everything seemed to change overnight. We dated until I turned eighteen that's when I ended it. We'd been fighting so much about just about everything. The main reason was when I dropped out of school. Then I never had time for him because I was always working. Or I was always too busy or too tired. I never liked Mokuba to see me conflicted so I ended it.

But we did remain friends and he looked out for us. He would visit often which made it appear has though nothing changed. Every now and again we'd have sex. It always had to be quick since it was in between Mokuba being in and out of the apartment. We'd had enough close calls to last me a life time. Even while we were sharing a shower together I hadn't decided whether have sex tonight was worth the risk of being caught.

Jonouchi always made it easy. Ecstasy was the only way to decide the feeling of the warm water coming down on our bodies while Jonouchi claimed my body over and over again. Exhaustion set in when the water began to run cold. Jonouchi carried me out as he kissed my neck. The feeling of his flesh against mine made all my worries disappear even if it was only temporarily.

"I love you." He heard him tell me. He told me that often.

* * *

Work was just as eventful as normal. Tourist provided and endless source of amusement and my boss was doing the same harassment shtick. I was pouring a cup of coffee for the elders of a group that had been in my section for longer than I'd like when I sighed, "I need a new job." I hadn't noticed until I felt them looking up at me. They didn't understand me. I smiled as I finished filling their coffee mugs before I rushed off to the back. I was so ready for this shift to be over.

I was hanging out near the kitchen when the head chef called me over. He had a plate of something that looked oddly tasty.

"Try it. It's going to be tonight's special." He told me as a grabbed a fork and scooped into it. He held it up to me. I learned forward and took the food off the fork.

"Not bad what is it?"

"Shepard's pie. Ground beef, various vegetables, mashed potatoes and melted cheese on top."

"Well, I'm sure it'll be a hit, Honda." I told him.

The end of my shift came faster than normal. Jonouchi was there to walk home with us until Mokuba decided we should go out to eat. Which meant it was a ramen night. Jonouchi insisted on paying since he had turned the dinner into a sort of date in his head. He didn't sleep over which was a relief even though it was his attempt at trying to get me to miss him. It worked…just a little.

* * *

"I can't believe I'm about to finish the millennium puzzle!" Second year student, Yugi Muto, said as he easily placed the last few pieces of the mysterious Egyptian relic together. It was now a complete pyramid the only thing missing was the eye of Ra. Reaching into the box that had held the piece he discovered that the last piece was missing. "Oh no! I'll never finish it now!"


End file.
